


The Calling

by skargasm



Series: Ficlets Challenges [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Since that night at the video store, he’d been having such vivid dreams – nightmares...
Series: Ficlets Challenges [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604359
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words





	The Calling

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest, I have NO idea if this is going to continue - it just popped into my head and I wrote it down as quickly as I could! There might be more, or this might be it! Sorry guys!
> 
> * * *

“Jackson? JACKSON! I’m trying to talk to you – “

“Not now, Lydia!” Jackson stalked away from his girlfriend, knowing that he would have some major making up to do when he saw her again. But he felt like he was losing his mind. Ever since that night in the video store, he’d been having incredibly vivid dreams – nightmares really. Blood, gore, murder. 

The news about the bus driver hadn’t been a surprise to him – he’d known before he arrived at school what had happened. He had been surprised to see McCall and Stilinski hanging around, and there was something about McCall – something that wasn’t about the drugs that Jackson was positive the guy was taking. He’d held back, watched from a distance as Stilinski talked to his Dad and everyone was sent off to class. He would keep a close eye on McCall, figure out what was going on with him.

Then he’d stood and looked at the bus, remembering his nightmare of the night before, of the sensation of using a tail to paralyse; claws to slice; fangs to bite. It caused such a visceral reaction that he could almost taste blood in his mouth, then he realised that he’d bitten his lip. 

He turned away from the bus, looking off into the distance for a moment before shaking his head and going to class.

* * *

It was such a pain having to be at the hospital for the regular check-ins. You would think that after all of this time, they wouldn’t bother – he was, to all intents and purposes, catatonic. Where was he going to go? 

Climbing in through the window left conveniently open for him by his nurse, he showered quickly and jumped into the bed. It was just in time. The nurse came in and took his vitals, making notes on his charts. She didn’t even notice his slightly elevated heart-rate. Sloppy. 

The boy was – interesting. Far more interesting than the pup from the Preserve. He was strong, intelligent, arrogant – reminded him of himself slightly. He hadn’t meant to catch him with his claws but it might prove fortuitous. One beta was good, two was better. The boy’s appearance when he had managed to corner the bus-driver had been a shock – he had read of such creatures but never met one in his lifetime. A creature of such longing, such a need to belong – looking for a master. It would have been churlish of him to refuse. 

This might well be his last night in the hospital – it was time to escalate his plans.

* * *

“What the hell did you call us here for?” Jackson shouted, enraged when McCall stuttered and whined about not being the one to send the text. “We’re not sticking around for this – Lydia, let’s go!” 

“You can’t!” McCall cried out.

“And who’s gonna stop me? You?” Jackson retaliated, bristling at the order, already heading towards the classroom door. 

“Look, Jackson – you don’t know what’s out there!” As Scott spoke, there was a loud howl that echoed through the corridors, freezing the blood in their veins and stopping them all in their tracks. “Jesus, how close is it?”

“I don’t know, but barricading ourselves in here – “

“Is a great idea, Stiles!” Scott exclaimed, beginning to push chairs and desks towards the door.

“Not what I meant!” Stiles muttered. Jackson would have agreed with him but was still frozen in place. He felt hot and cold, every muscle locked. “Jackson – move, dude!”

He flicked his eyes towards Stilinski, not quite able to focus. “What’s happening with your eyes? Um, Scott – buddy – “

Another growl cut through the noise and Jackson could no longer hear his fellow captors – all he could hear was that sound, calling him, enticing him. It promised so much and he knew that person – that Master – needed him. His eyes shot to McCall, wanting to see if he was similarly affected, but he was talking to Allison and seemed unaware of the call. How could he ignore the Master? _Why_ would he ignore Master?

“Jackson – “ A voice beside him, vaguely recognised and he flicked his eyes to see Lydia stood beside him. There was a strong scent of fear emanating from her – as well as something else, something – _dark_. He would have to be sure to mention that to Master. But in the meantime – 

“JACKSON! What are you doing? We just piled them against the door – “ Scott protested, but Jackson ignored him, hissing in his direction as he finally removed the final obstacle preventing him from leaving the room and following that voice. Clothes ripping, the freedom to whip his tail back and forth, and he crouched to the ground, turning to look at Stilinski and McCall. Allison and Lydia were cowering behind the two boys, but _they_ knew what was going on. 

He bolted into the corridor, following the sound of the howl. The speed was exhilarating, the ability to bounce off the walls and lockers as he made his way down familiar corridors until – there. He stood, over six feet tall, black bristly fur covering his body, eyes glowing red above his muzzle. Jackson slowed, moving forward on all fours, tail whipping around him. 

“There you are, my pet. I did wonder if you would come – I wanted you with me.” The voice was raspy, strange coming from between fangs, from _that_ body. “I’m offering you a choice – a chance to belong, to right some wrongs. Don’t you want that?”

That made sense – righting wrongs. Vengeance. He could do that. With one last look over his shoulder, Jackson crawled towards his Alpha. A heavy hand landed on his head, claws sliding over his scales in a caressing motion that made him want to purr. 

“Let’s go – we have so much planning to do, my pet.” He flicked out his tongue, tasting the honesty in his Master’s words, then obediently followed him out of the school, away from the sirens and police cars that were racing to the scene.

* * *


End file.
